Unwavering Arrow
Unwavering Arrow Trigrams: 16 points Skills: 32 points Languages: Chinese, Mongolian. Scripts read: Chinese, Mongolian. Weaponry: Languages Spoken: Mongolian, Chinese. Notable Equipment and Resources: Horse: Man does he love this horse! The two of them are pretty much inseperable. His name is Tenderfoot. Compound Bow (3 taels): They say that a Bannaerman is just a horse and a bow, and Ganbataar adds very little in the way of complexity to that statement. This lightweight composite-steel compound bow has served Ganbataar faithfully through his misguided travels. Exploding Arrows (10 taels): These arrows have a miniature fragmentation grendade built into the shaft. The pressure of the arrow striking it's target activates the grenade, requring that the archer get a clean shot to set them off. They deal a great deal of damage, but all that dynamite makes them a bit harder to aim. Incindieary Arrows (5 taels): Similar to the exploding arrows, except with a hollow shaft filled with napalm. Any target struck with said arrows has a high risk of catching fire. Like the exploding arrows, they don't sink in as much, but make up for it by lighting their targets on fire. Electrical Arrows (5 tael): These arrows have a two-pronged arrowhead, and an electrical battery built into the shaft. Upon striking a target, the circuit is completed, causing the poor fellow who has just been shot to also be electrocuted. It should be noted that Ganbataar has absolutely no idea how these arrows work. They deal an extra 2C of stunning damage. Multi-stage Rocket Arrows (5 taels): These arrows initially appear to be small rockets that are fitted to a bow. This is of course not true; it is in fact a tube of tiny ''rockets fitted to a bow. The break apart mid-flight, producing a small swarm of tiny flying arrowheads. They deal an extra 2C of wounding damage, and are just completely ridiculous. Poison Arrows (5 tael): These arrows are filled with a deadly poison, and act as a giant flying syringe. They are filled with a fast acting neurotoxin that can leave foes paralyzed but otherwise unharmed. Grappling Arrow (1 tael): One of the classics; this arrow has a grapnel attached to the head, and a fifty foot silken cord attached to the shaft. Useful for getting around, and useful to grabbing the attentions of distant foes. Money: Ganbataar has spent literally all of his money on arrows. Talents: '''Boxing Style: Shuai Jiao!' Though he prefers to do battle with bow and arrow, Ganbataar (like all Mongolians) is an expert wrestler. This style grants him a +3 bonus to precision on unarmed attacks. General Charges Through Battle! ''' When mounted and engaged in combat, you may make Animal Handling checks in place of Evasion checks to to avoid attacks. '''Horse Tramples the Viper! You know how to convince a horse to run someone over. As a combined move and attack action, make an Animal Handling check against an unmounted foe, opposed by their Evasion; if you are successful, they take damage equal to your Animal Handling skill plus four (in this case, eight coins). Warrior's Diplomacy! Requirements: Sharpshooting 1You fire an arrow or bullet that nicks a creature’s ear, knocks his hat off of his head, or otherwise demonstrates your uncanny accuracy. Make a Sharpshooting check; for every success, you gain an extra coin to Bravado checks made against that target during that scene. Untrained: No. Piercing the Dragon's Skin! Sharpshooting: 2 You target the weak points in your foes armor, placing a bullet through gaps and weak points. By spending a point of Breath, you may ignore a foes armor rating with a ranged attack. Untrained: No. Falcon Pins it's Prey! Requirements: Sharpshooting 2 You can pin an opponent using a ranged weapon to nail a bit of clothing to a nearby surface. You must be using bow, crossbow, or similar weapon, and the target must be adjacent to a wall, tree, or similar surface. Make a normal attack roll against the target. If your attack is successful, the target is pinned. To break free, the victim must take a move action and make a successful Sleight of Hand or Athletics check, opposed by the damage of your attack. Untrained: Yes, by spending a point of Breath. Hungry Ghost Steals the Sword! Requirements: Sharpshooting 3 You can shoot a foe's weapon out his hands. Make a Sharpshooting roll as normal; if you succeed, instead of dealing damage, your foe is disarmed. Untrained: Yes, by spending a point of Breath. Officer Returns the Favor! Requirements Sharpshooting 3You can send an opponent's weapon right back at them. Whenever you successfully evade a Sharpshooting attack with a throwing weapon, you may spend a point of Breath to snatch the weapon from the air and immediately hurl it back. If you have a bow handy, you may also use this talent when being shot with an arrow. Return Fire does not work on firearms. Untrained: No. Biography: Ganbataar was a promising young lieutenant in the Bordered Blue Banner, protecting the northern frontier of the Qing state. He was even scheduled to be wed to the daughter of a high ranking officer, when his family wa struck by scandal – upon hearing of her engagement to him, the girl fled south. In order to save face, Ganbataar was sent to retrieve his missing bride. He has been wandering China for years now, still in search of the woman he was ordered to wed. While journeying south on her trail, he met up with a greenwood swordsman named Liu Zheng; the two soon became fast friends, swearing an oath as blood brothers. Liu Zheng swore to aid Ganbataar in finding his runaway bride. Ganbataar, of course, was completely oblivious to the fact that Liu Zheng ''is ''his runaway bride, disgusing herself as a man. Appearance: Ganbataar is not exactly an inconspicuous fellow, as he tends to wear his blue and red bannerman coat and carry his bow with him wherever he goes. This gives him an official affect when in the North, but makes him stand out like a sore thumb in the South. Personality: Ganbaatar is loyal and honest to a fault, and is perhaps the last truly guileless creature left alive. He is quite friendly and sociable, and tends to take anything he is told at face value. All these charms, sadly, only make him all the worse at any sort of diplomacy or subterfuge. He an odd combination of observant and oblivious, with keen senses that are capable of taking in large amounts of information and then failing to process any of it. He is a natural born follower, with a deep confidence in the teachings of Buddha, Confucious, and anyone tells him what to do. In many ways, he is not the archer, but rather the arrow, and his whole life has been a matter of others pointing him. Playstyle: Ganbataar is very focused character, who is incredibly good at a handful of skills and terrible at most others. Primarily, he is a stealth/combat character focused around archery. He carries a wide variety of high-tech arrows, and is capable of making all manner of trick shots. He has some skill at wrestling, which comes in handy in close quarters combat. He is absolutely atrocious at any sort of deception, to the point of being adorable when he tries.